pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernape
| name='Infernape'| jname=(ゴウカザル Goukazaru)| image= | ndex=#392| evofrom=Monferno| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= in-FER-nape | hp=76| atk=104| def=71| satk=104| sdef=71| spd=108| species=Flame Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=121.3 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Brown'| gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }}Infernape (ゴウカザル Goukazaru) is a / -type Pokémon that is the evolved form of Monferno and the final evolved form of Chimchar. It is a Starter Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Etymology Infernape recieved its name from the words "Infern'o" and "'Ape". Its Japanese name Goukazaru (ゴウカザル) is reference to the japanese name of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King (whom this Pokémon is based on) from "Journey To The West", Son Gokū. Appearance Infernape is a brown and white ape-like Pokémon with flames sprouting from its head. It has several gold plates that cover its body on its shoulders, wrists, knees, and chest. Infernape's arms, legs, and tail are a dark brown color while its upper body, forelegs, and head are white.It is the fastest starter of the Sinnoh starters last evolutions. Special Abilities Infernape have the ability Blaze which ups its attack to 150% when its HP is at 30% or lower. Infernape use a combat style that utilizes all four of its limbs, similar to the Muay Thai fighting style. In the Anime Infernape first made an appearance in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Ash's Monferno will evolve into an Infernape in the episode ''"Fighting Ire with Fire!" of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl anime.'' In the episode "Flint Sparks the Fire" Flint beats Ash in 3-on-3 battle using just his Infernape. Game Info Infernape first appeared in the Generation IV games. It is the final stage of the Starter Pokémon Chimchar, and the evolved form of Monferno. It will evolve from a Monferno at level 36. Locations | pokemon=Infernape| diamondpearl=Evolve Monferno| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Monferno| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Infernape| PMD2=Dark Crater Pit (B6F-B14F)| Ranger2=Volcano Cave| Rumble=Fiery Furnace| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Infernape| diamond=It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out.| pearl=Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness.| platinum=It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent.| heartgold=It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.| soulsilver=It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.| }} Trivia *Infernape shares the same species as four other Pokémon as a Flame Pokémon. *Infernape is the shortest of all the final form starter Pokémon at 3 ft. 11 in. *Infernape is loosely based on the character Son Gokū (hence its Japanese name "Goukazaru"), the "Monkey King" *Infernape is the only fully evolved Sinnoh Starter not to have a unique type combination, as Torterra has Grass/Ground type, while Empoleon has Water/Steel type. It shares its type with Blaziken. It is also the only fully evolved Sinnoh starter not to be immune to Sandstorm, as Torterra is part Ground, while Empoleon is part Steel. Is is also the only fully evolved Sinnoh starter not to have a immunity, as Torterra immune to Electric attacks, while Empoleon immune to Poison attacks. *Despite its Heartgold and Soulsilver entry implies, Infernape cannot learn Agility. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Evolved pokemon